We Are Never Getting Back Together
by drbrennan13
Summary: Prequel to Begin Again. Find out what happens before Brennan goes on a date with Booth and why she ended things with her boyfriend


So this is the prequel of Begin Again. I decided to make a prequel for it and then maybe add some more chapters to Begin Again. Anyway lets start the story.

We are never ever getting back together and Bones aren't mine

CHAPTER 1

_I remember when we broke up the first timeSaying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause likeWe hadn't seen each other in a monthWhen you said you needed space._

_Then you come around again and say"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."Remember how that lasted for a day?I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

Brennan sat at her desk thinking about the past month. She had broken up with her boyfriend Pete, then gotten back together. She knew that chances were the cycle would continue and a break up would come soon again. It was time for Brennan to take control and put the relationship to an end.

_Oooh we called it off again last nightBut oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling youWe are never ever ever getting back togetherWe are never ever ever getting back togetherYou go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to meBut we are never ever ever ever getting back togetherLike, ever..._

When Brennan got home that night she called Pete and told him she was ending it.

"Hello"

"Hi Pete. We need to talk"

"Sure what's up?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other"

"Come on babe don't say that we'll be back together by Thursday"

"No this time we aren't going to see each other again. I don't want to get back together with you ever. I'm sorry"

"It's okay I'll always love you"

"I know. Bye Pete"

"Bye Temperance"

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fightsAnd me, falling for it screaming that I'm rightAnd you, would hide away and find your peace of mindWith some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

If she was going to admit that she was going to miss something out of the four month relationship it would be the fights they would have and that she would end up screaming that she was right. If she was honest with herself, that was the only thing other than sex that she liked in the relationship.

_Oooh, you called me up again tonightBut oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling youWe are never ever ever getting back togetherWe are never ever ever getting back togetherYou go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)But we are never ever ever ever getting back togetherOooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeahOh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever everAnd I used to say, "Never say never..."_

Angela walked into Brennan's office earlier in the day and noticed something was up with her best friend.

"Bren, what's wrong?"

"_Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,We are never getting back together. Like, ever_""Did you tell him that yet?"

"No, I'm going to call him on my lunch break"

"Ok, you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Ange I'm positive"

"Kay let me know how it goes" She said walking out of the office.

_We are never ever ever getting back togetherWe are never ever ever getting back togetherYou go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to meBut we are never ever ever ever getting back togetherWe, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,We, ohhh, getting back togetherYou go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

**8 MONTHS LATER **

Booth walked into Brennan's office with a hop in his step.

"Hey Booth can I help you with something?" She asked looking up from her paperwork

"UHHH yea I have a question to ask you"

"Sure anything"

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night grab some coffee or something at the café on Pennsylvania?"

"Sure what time?"

"Say about 7"

"Sounds good Booth"

"See you tomorrow Bones" He said walking out with a smile on his face.

"I told you not to call me that and I'll see you tomorrow" Brennan yelled to him.

An eavesdropping Angela ran into her office after hearing the convo.

"You have a date with Special Agent Hot Stuff?!"

"Yes and it's not that big of a deal"

"Not a big deal! He's crazy about you and I know you like him. He's nothing like Pete, he's actually the exact opposite! Just promise me you'll give him a chance."

"I promise Ange"

"Okay now let's go get you an outfit for tomorrow night!"

The Prequel is done! Now go read the main attraction Begin Again! What'd you think of this? Let me know J


End file.
